Panem Love Story
by ingenuities
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Peeta and Katniss but what about Annie and Finnick? How did they grow to love each other. This is their love story.
1. Chapter 1

_**This Chapter was written by TheeBookWriter. If it is in Finnick's POV then I wrote it! **_

_I'm Annie, Annie Cresta. I won the 70th__Hunger Games and when I came back I was the face of District 4's Victors list. I was set in this position from Finnick's mistake of refusing a job at the Capitol. He wanted to be with me, and I wanted to be with him. Now I regret confronting him on his weird jobs at the Capitol. It only got me nearly killed and Finnick in a place where he did nothing but sit by me all day. On that sunny shore tying the net we worked on before I was taken to the Arena. He still worked on it from dusk till dawn as I sit there in a trance on everything I did in those Games. I am a murderer. I felt like one._

"Stop!" I scream as the Career drags me backwards into him holding me down. I squirm and squirm but nothing will work! "Please! Stop!" I shriek. My District is struggling to stand his hacked foot is gushing with blood as he tries to pick himself up on a tree.

"Let her go!" He starts but the other Careers knocks him down so he is on his knees. I cry and scream as I see him, Taylor Reshown, District 4 kneeled to the floor head bent and dribble running from his lower lip as he sobs. I still try to scramble away but every chance is foiled by the Careers firm grip upon my arms. "No!" I scream.

"Stand her up! I want to show her what happens to people who are born losers!" The girl Careers spits as she takes the long bladed sword from her belt. I watch the sword glimmer in the air as I am stood up above Taylor. "Annie… run… run." He begs and sobs. The boy Career who holds me just chuckles in my ear.

"Don't… don't kill him!" I plead. But the girl is ignoring me and I am made to watch the long slick blade slash through Taylor's neck splitting his head from his body. "NO!" I bellow. I kick into the air sending the boy off balance. He lands backward his arm flying up to protect himself. I scramble to my feet and run out of them. A fast as I can run. "Get back here!" The girl Career screams starting to chase me but from the lack of running I hear as I run towards the river from the Cornucopia I know she has given me up. I keep running, running and running. "Annie…" I frown at the weird familiar voice but keep on running down stream; there is no chance to stop. "Annie…" I shake my head to rid that voice from me. I need to get to the lake and freshen up, forget all of this madness and all of this trouble. "Annie…" I stop and scream. As I scream I see birds fly around and the disturbance of fish in the water all of which run back up stream from me as I stand in their watery beds screaming till I retire. My throat hurts by my head stays up and my eyes pierce at a familiar outline of someone I know or knew.

"Annie… it's over…" The voice announces spookily, "It's okay to talk… Annie… you need to say something." I recognise the person as Taylor but why is he alive?

"Annie… it's all over. Wake up…" The voice buries down into my head then it gets louder and louder as I clutch my head shaking in the breeze. "Wake up!"

"NO!" I belt out from what's left of my voice.

"Hey, Finn." I murmur. I feel myself arrive at a place I feel like I've been before. Unless this is a dream I need to get out now. But something tells me to stay. There is a familiar presence that makes me linger before I finally see it clearly. This is the real world this is me, Annie Cresta, sat by Finnick Odair speaking for the first time in six months since being in the Arena. I turn my head to see Finnick is beautifully wavy blonde hair, his pure green eyes as light as a meadow in sunlight and his beautifully structured smile. Why didn't I wake up from this dream? Why couldn't I come back to this? This was real life; Me and Finnick. What I kept dreaming of was history. I stare at Finnick still, he must be used to being here but not hearing my voice. My angelic voice as smooth as a song. I stare at Finnick more before realising it's sunset and the sky is a dark pale of orange and red. It's so beautiful I feel like I'm in a trance again. But in a better place. "Hey Finn." I say again so softly that it makes a tear run down my cheek. I can speak again! I can finally say his name again and cry again and smile again and see real life again! It was beautiful, something to treasure. Me and Finnick sat on a sandy shore staring a head into the deep waves of District 4.

**Hope You liked it! Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This might be edited later on but for now here is Chapter 2!**

It had been 6 months since Annie had won. Sitting on the beach with her was a usual occurrence between her and me. I worked on the net we worked on before I declined a job that Snow had given me. I couldn't take it. I had always loved Annie. She was my sun and my life. I never wanted to hurt her. That is why I refused to take that job for President Snow.

She deserved better than me but yet she stayed.

"Hey Finn," I heard her say. Her first words since she came out of the games. The people that lived in the capitol and the people in the districts thought that she had gone insane after seeing the boy from our district die and barely living through the flood but, I knew the pain she went through and she was broken. I stood by her every step of the way and now she said my name. I knew that she was still sensitive to touch and sound because of the games. I had to show her some sort of excitement.

"Hey, let's walk on the beach like we did when we were kids," I replied smoothly and softly.

She had taken her shoes off and was carrying them in one hand. Her dress flowed like the waves of the ocean and the blue fabric brought out her big blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean. Sometimes I would get lost in them and forget who I was and what all I had been through. At times I would forget that I had even been in the Hunger Games.

I had dated many attractive girls that were in district four and some of the capitol freaks that President Snow forced me to be with. None of these girls really meant anything to me. They were a job or a reputation builder in my perspective but Annie Cresta had something those girls did not. I don't know what it is and maybe it is just the fact that she knows what I went through and was my age.

The beach always made me feel at ease. I forgot about the Capitol and the Games and even the districts. I loved being able to share it with Annie. Maybe this would help her get back to being put back together. I know that it helped me and I hoped that it would help Annie. The ocean calmed her and I knew that because her posture relaxed

As we were walking I saw flashes and multiple microphones like the ones that were used in my Hunger Games so the audience could hear what the tributes said of the gusts of wind. This meant that the capitol invaded my one free space. After the Games my privacy vanished more and more with each passing day. President Snow would call me on special trips to the capitol.

"Stop Finnick, quit thinking about those," I thought to myself.

I could not let Annie see them or else she would go back to falling apart. It was bad enough that the capitol would make this their next hit series. I could not/ would not let the Capitol freaks treat us like we are their puppets and that they control our lives, our love, our money, and everything else that is near and dear to our hearts just so that we don't rebel against them.

The capitol needs to realize that we would not rebel if they treated us like we were humans. Snow told me once 'Most of the districts other than one, two and four are really just there to provide for the capitol. That is why their tributes almost never win the Hunger Games. It is because they prove no sufficient value to me or the Capitol.'

**Hope you like it! Review please!**


End file.
